


Enslaving An Alpha

by derekleftstilesforme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottoms can be DOMS too!, Edgeplay, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Rape/Non-con References, Smut, Smutty McSmutterson, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekleftstilesforme/pseuds/derekleftstilesforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I really want the new gay character in Teen Wolf to be one of the Alphas. We never get to be the Villians :(. Also I want him to be mildly obsessed with Derek.....Anyways Derek in caught and going to be taught a dirty naughty lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm typicaly not a fan of OC's. They always have the most rediculous names and backstories. Angelina Blackwater came from an abusive family who...blah, blah, blah. Anyways Michael is based on being the exact oposite of Derek. Where Derek is tall and muscular, Michael is Short and frail. Due to his size Michael's attacks are more about speed versus stregth. He is slightly effeminate obsessed with pop culture and takes joy in everything he does including torture! In lue of leather jackets, He wears cashmere cardigans. He was a born Omega who became an alpha when the Alphas decimated his family's pack and was raised among them. I hope he is okay for an OC? Please give feed back I am new at this and want to be better.

Michael drank in the delicious sight before him as the half-naked Alpha before him struggled at his restraints.

“I’ll rip your throat out!” Derek yelled wrists and ankles bound to a cold metal sheet standing up right leaving him completely vulnerable. “Let’s settle this like Alphas, or are you too afraid to face me!”

Smiling, Michael settles upon a desk chair in the corner of the room and feigns considering Derek’s request. “Mmm, I’m going to go with no, but as all ways the Alpha Pack appreciates all our customers’ feedback. Get real, tall dark and handsome, you are like twice my size, we are much more evenly matched like this.” Michael continues to enjoy the show as Derek grunts with effort in finding a way out his current predicament.

“You really should have known better than to come here without your pack. Although you made my job so much easier, so I guess I should thank you. Do you know how much money I had to pay to get you as my target?”

“Fuck you!” Derek seethed as he continued his struggles became more and more labored. “What have you done to me? I feel so…”

“A little under the weather? That is actually a really funny story! I drained a whole generator getting you subdued, not much point in binding a hot piece of Alpha meat if he’s just going to get out again.”

“I’ll rip you in half you devious little bitch!” Derek would be in full alpha mode right now if he had the energy.

Michael fakes a hurt expression. “Derek, all I want to do is make you feel good.” The smaller Alpha coos as he slinks his way towards his prisoner to cradle his magnificent pectoral muscles. “SO WHY DON’T YOU LAY BACK AND ENJOY IT!!”

“I will never submit to a pathetic excuse for an alpha as you.” Derek struggles to keep his head up to stare Michael directly in the eyes. Derek is covered is sweat from his efforts and is breathing heavily.

Michael smiles as his claws slip out to dig in to the sides of Derek chest. “Just a little trick I’ve learned since joining the pack. I was born an Omega Derek and would go into heat need to be mounted. Naomi taught me how to inject those pheromones into another alpha; making him crazy to with the need to mark and claim.”

Derek is panting, his eyes closed as he takes in the information Michael is giving him. He can feel the pheromones already starting to have an effect on him. “Michael….”

“Shush, my love” Michael runs his hand up Derek’s bare torso as he buries his head in his neck to take the musky smell of his burgeoning arousal. “I’ll make this so good for you.” Michael kissed his away along Derek’s perfect jaw, enjoying the burn from his dark stubble as his fingers laced into his short black hair. Michael quickly moves his hand to quickly claw through Derek’s boxer briefs. Derek gasps as the remains of the black fabric fall to floor. Derek moans and through his head back as Michael’s tongue teases his nipple in slow circular strokes as his finger play with fine hairs of his treasure trail. So close, too close to the main event. Derek can’t help buck his hips to try and find some friction.   
“Do you really think I’ll make it that easy for you Derek?” Michael’s voice is slow, even and mocking. “After you’ve been out around creating Kanimas, turning hunters; tsk, tsk; you’ve been a bad boy and will be punished thoroughly. Do you understand?”

Derek weakly open his eyes, green filled with humiliation and shame. He is still too proud to answer, even as he is bound and naked for another Alpha’s pleasure. Michael hand reaches to grip his full balls. His hand rubbing his pheromones in the one place the will effect Derek the most. “You will answer me, Hale, or this will be much less fun for you. Know this though; I will break you one way or another. Until I have your complete submission; until you are nothing more than my personal living breathing dildo. Now do you understand me?”

Derek glares a few moments longer, as Michael intensifies the grip on his balls, he nods his submission. Michael smiles at victory as he slides his finger up all 9 glorious inches of Derek’s manhood leaving the captive shuddering. Michael pulls away leaving Derek hard and wanting; He resume his place on his chair after grabbing a glass of his favorite wine, after breaking an alpha was hard work and he deserved to treat himself. Michael takes his time taking in the beautiful sight before him. Derek’s perfect body covered with sweat as his large chest and defined abs heaved as he struggled to maintain composure. His dark eyebrows furrowed in desperation. His proud cock twitching as he foolishly tried to fuck the air to find his release; and his balls working overtime at Michael’s pheromones mercy. Michael realized that Derek was like every masculine archetype rolled into one. Tall, Dark and Handsome, Check! Strong and Silent, Check! Brooding, Check! Built like a god and hung like a horse to boot! Derek was worth every penny he paid the other Alphas.   
“Derek dear, Keeping up with the Kardashians is on and I never miss it. But don’t worry I’ll be right in the next room so you will still be able to smell every single pheromone I’m putting off for you.” Michael laughs as he exits the room, not knowing wich will be worse for his little slave the edging with no release or having to listen to Kim Kardashian.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael returned to his prisoner. Derek has somehow fallen asleep with what must be the most painful hard on of all time. The danger of this was that Michael wasn’t the only one submitting pheromones. The rich musk of Derek arousal filled the air of the windowless room and it was intoxicating. He couldn’t help but fantasize about Derek breaking free, pinning him to ground and impaling him on his prodigious cock. Michael shock his to clear his mind of such thoughts or he would be an omega again before tonight is over. He had broken plenty of alphas before but none of them had made him weak in knees before. It was almost as if Derek was his…… No not going there. 

Michael removed his top and approached Derek. He was in a deep slumber still trying to work off the violent electrical charges from only a few hours ago. Michael grabbed his cock and slowly stroked with alternating hands. Derek was leaking an unreal amount of precome and it quickly coated his erect member creating a nice slide he was clearly responding to despite his level of awareness. Derek started thrusting into his hand making low tortured moans with each one. Michael’s movements become faster and stronger as he watches the alphas body responding. Derek is awake now, breathing hard and moaning like a banshee. Michael can tell he’s close. Can see it on Derek’s barely there expression. 

“Are you going to come for me Derek? Are you going to blow your load all over me? Mark me yours?”  
Derek is bucking full force off the table feeling his imminent release as Michael stops his movements and slap his erections feeling it thud against his abdomen. Derek whines his eyes glaring at Michael who is positively beaming. 

Michael watches as Derek comes back from his almost orgasm, before he runs and jump up on Derek wrapping his arms around his Neck. “Are you enjoying your stay here at Chez Alpha?”

Even now Derek’s glare is still menacing but the way he is still rutting up against Michael tells another story all together. Michael giggles as he nuzzles into Derek’s neck and kissing his way to Derek’s mouth. It’s not so much a kiss as it is a battle for dominance, Derek’s Alpha male persona not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Michael guides a slim finger the large vein of Derek’s cock and enjoys the pained groans he receives in response. He circles it around the head to collect the precome and Derek can only watch as Michael brings it to his lips to taste him.

“Derek you taste so good.” Michael suckles on his finger like he never wants it to end. It’s an obscene picture and Derek can’t seem to not want to store it forever. Once Michael is absolutely positive he has every bit of Derek cleaned off his finger he leans in to bite at the sensitive flesh of Derek’s ear. “What do you need Derek?”

Derek can only form partial sentences now. He is well on his way to being broken. “Please….stop….teasing.” His response is broken and breathy.

“Oh why didn’t you just say so” Michael’s body slowly slides down Derek’s until he is on his in front of him. Derek’s straining erection obstructing their eye contact. Michael licks his way up all of Derek like he is the biggest best lollipop ever. The bound Alpha is beyond coherence and is letting out long tortured moans. Derek is slowly unraveling, slowly being destroyed. Michael has never wanted anyone so much. Michael’s palms are massaging the powerful muscles of Derek’s thighs as he places soft kisses all over his cock. Michael smiles up at his prisoner before twisting the head of Derek’s cock in a way that has him biting into his bicep trying to remain in control.

I don’t think I could ever tire of using Derek.” Michael mouth slowly slides up and down Derek’s length at pace that is not helping Derek at all as his hands hold his hips in place. “I might just use you again and again. I think you like this.”

“I think you like the attention.” Derek seethes before being rewarding a punishing bite to his cock. Michael kisses the spot to and licks it to help soothe the pain before returning to swallowing Derek’s member. The pace and quickens and Michael is now deepthroating all of Derek. He is writhing in his chains never having a partner who could take all of him before. The pleasure is indescribable and he finds himself nearing his orgasm once more. “Please…. Yeah, I’m almost there……I’m gonna….”

Michael quickly slides off Derek with a quick pop as Derek’s cock smacks against his abs once more. “I just had the best idea ever!!” Michael excited squeals spell only more anguish for Derek.

“Why….You are the most sadistic bitch ever!” Derek is enraged his imminent orgasm snatched from him once more.

“Don’t worry I’ll be right back. You will love this!” Michael soothed as he cradled Derek’s confused testicles. “Or maybe not.” He added quickly before leaving the room.

Michael returned quickly with a metal bowl. “You looked so warm I thought I could help cool you off.” Michael grabs an ice cube and runs it a long Derek’s perfect square jaw. In slow languished strokes Michael makes his way to run it up of his Adam’s apple. Derek’s intense body heat quickly melts the ice. Michael grabs another to attack Derek’s chest with. He slowly circles his nipples, teasing them till they are erect and rigid. Michael can’t help but bite at them inciting sharp gasps of pain from Derek. The third cube traces the outline of his abs. Derek can feel the cool water run down the wiry hairs of his pubes to tease his neglected cock.

“Now this one goes in a special place the Derek. IF you don’t hold onto you will not come.” Michael slowly slides another cube up in between the alpha’s muscular cheeks. Derek winces as he feel the cold water torture the sensitive flesh behind his balls. “My hands are so cold Derek feel them. Michael gripped Derek’s sack smiling as he through his head back and grits his teeth. 

“One more to go Derek I wonder where it will go.” Derek head had slumped forward and his breath was completely ragged. Michael ran the cube along the ridge of Derek’s crown. The alpha made a sound that could only be ¼ pleasure and ¾ pain. Michael ran the last bit of the ice cube up the thick vein of Derek’s dick, his tongue following closely behind to collect the moisture it left behind.

Michael stood up and gazed into Derek’s red eyes. “DO you want to bury you cock in me Derek? Do you want me to ride you like the breeding stud you are. Do you want to come inside me Derek?”

Derek couldn’t form words but nodded his acquiescence. 

“If you want it you are going to have to tell me. Beg me.”

Derek took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. “Please.” Derek’s red eyes, his alpha eyes pleaded with him. “Please let me fuck you”

“I’ll think about it.” Michael smiled as he heard Derek fight his restraints with a renewed vigor and quietly left the room.


End file.
